


And Then You'll See (You're Made For Me)

by Slowpoke_Curry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Its just implied but yes its there, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OH MY GOSH THEYRE IN LOVE, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/Slowpoke_Curry
Summary: "Say cheese, Shumai! No escaping Christmas pictures!"Once upon a time, Shuichi hadn't had any of this. His family weren't huge on the holidays. A good few presents for everyone, a simple tree, maybe a simple string of lights on the outside of their house. With Kokichi, Christmas was a true event. And Shuichi adored it.Or: Shuichi wants to spend every Christmas with Kokichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	And Then You'll See (You're Made For Me)

"Shuuumai!"

Shuichi had barely blinked himself awake before something heavy rammed into his stomach, unceremoniously yanking him into the waking world. Arms wrapped around his middle, a face nuzzled into his chest, and when he finally caught his breath he had processed who it was.

"Kokichi… Good morning, what time is it?"

His fingers found purchase in soft, peppermint-scented hair, ruffling it gently. Kokichi took his head out of Shuichi's chest and beamed at him, "The time isn't important Shu-Shu! Do you know what day it is?!"

"Hm… Friday?"

"No, Shuichi!" Kokichi's eyes filled with crocodile tears, "It's our _anniversary!_ How dare you?'

Shuichi kissed his forehead, "I'm too awake for that, babe. Our anniversary is in Spring. And, well, I think it's Christmas."

The smaller man melted at the use of a pet name, a slight blush on his face, "It IS Christmas! The most important day of the year!"

"So I've been told."

A quick glance around their shared bedroom was all he needed to remind him of the day's importance. It smelled heavily of cinnamon apples, shiny red and green tinsel was hung up on every empty surface, and a mini Christmas tree with twinkling lights was on Kokichi's bedside table. Christmas had thrown up all over their bedroom, and he knew that it hadn't spared a corner in the rest of their apartment.

That didn't obscure Shuichi's view of the clock, however. He looked at Kokichi with his best unamused expression, "It's five in the morning, Kokichi. How long have you been up?"

"Like… an hour? I just can't wait _any_ longer, Shumai! I already made coffee, it's in the kitchen, so get your butt up and celebrate with me!"

Kokichi hopped up and threw the covers off of Shuichi, wrapping the blanket around himself as a cape. He had done that last Christmas too, so Shuichi couldn't bury himself back in bed and try to fall asleep. Granted, last year Kokichi had woken him up at three in the morning, too hyped up from eating almost an entire gingerbread house.

"Oh! And put on the elf pajamas!" Kokichi called as he skipped out of the room.

With a roll of his eyes, Shuichi started to get ready. His usual sleepwear was swapped out for said pajamas and a pair of fluffy socks from last year, then he brushed his teeth and fixed his bedhead. There was no doubt that there were going to be family pictures taken as soon as he got out there.

Kokichi turned into a veritable tornado of tinsel as soon as the holidays rolled around. Nothing could stop him, and Shuichi didn't plan to attempt it. He might as well just accept the inevitable.

He carefully pulled his robe out of the closet, checking the pocket for the little wrapped box inside of it. Yep, it was still there, just where he'd put it December 1st. He put the robe on with a sigh.

Today was a _very_ important day.

The smell of coffee hit his nose as soon as he opened the bedroom door. A full mug was already steaming on the coffee table, next to a mug of hot cocoa piled high with marshmallows and melted whipped cream. Their Christmas tree was perfectly surrounded by a small mountain of presents, all wrapped in shiny paper and nice bows.

(It was easier to tell who had wrapped what. The lumpy, messy ones were mostly from Shuichi, while Kokichi had wrapped the shockingly neat ones.)

Checkers, their chubby tuxedo cat, was dressed like a reindeer and being cooed at by Kokichi- and Shuichi couldn't help the adoring grin that spread across his face. He really was in love with this man, and he had never predicted that Kokichi would make him feel like this when they had met in high school all those years ago...

"I'm shocked you got him to wear that."

"Never underestimate the power of Temptations," Kokichi said, snapping a photo of Checkers flopped on his side, "I wish he didn't look so much like I just took him to the vet, though."

"Well, he always looks like that."

Kokichi picked Checkers up and took the antlers off, cradling him like a baby, "No, Checkers has a beautiful smile! Smile for me, tubby cat?"

Checkers yawned in his face.

"...I'll take it!"

Shuichi chuckled and sat on his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. It was perfect, of course… He put it down just before Checkers was dumped into his lap and Kokichi plopped down beside him.

"Say cheese, Shumai! No escaping Christmas pictures!"

Once upon a time, Shuichi hadn't had any of this. His family weren't huge on the holidays. A good few presents for everyone, a simple tree, maybe a simple string of lights on the outside of their house. With Kokichi, Christmas was a true event. And Shuichi adored it.

They took about twenty pictures, at least until Checkers decided that his yearly quota for foolery had been met. He wiggled out of Shuichi's arms and was up the cat tree in a second. His reindeer antler headband sat crooked on his head, eyes narrowed as if to beam his displeasure right into their heads.

"I think it's time to open presents," Shuichi hummed after a few solo pictures of just him and Kokichi. He tried not to sound nervous. Though, he wondered if his boyfriend could hear the way his heart beat nervously.

"Presents!" Kokichi exclaimed, not seeming to notice his nerves, "You're just gonna _love_ what I got you this year, I know it! Here, let me grab your first present-"

"You don't want to open yours first this year?"

His eyes shifted away and grabbed a large red box with a green bow, "Help me sort these, will ya?"

Weird. But, well, maybe Kokichi was just embarrassed? Shuichi stood up and started moving presents to sit in front of the correct chairs, taking his mind off of it. Their piles were about equal, though Kokichi's side had a fair amount of weirdly shaped items. Shuichi wouldn't say Kokichi was _easy_ to shop for, mostly due to his tendency towards "see it, want it, buy it," but he'd gotten good at it over the years.

"Okay! Okay, it's time to open them!" Kokichi exclaimed, sitting down on his side of the couch. Shuichi mirrored him, pulling one of the smaller presents into his lap. It was heavy, for how small it was, and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Don't just stare, Shu! Open it, pleeeeease?"

The sound of ripping wrapping paper filled their small living room, and Checkers hopped back down due to the temptation of the paper bits. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, "A weighted heating pad?"

(Kokichi had gotten really good at gift-giving too.)

"You always talk about wanting one!" Kokichi said, "Unfortunately, I can't cuddle you 24/7 like I want to, so this is gonna have to do when you need some heat!"

"Aww, thank you! That's thoughtful…"

"You know what they call me, Considerate Kokichi," He drummed his hands against his legs, "Okay, okay! I want to open one, can I open one now?"

Shuichi laughed at his eagerness and nodded. Kokichi didn't waste another second. He picked up one of the lumpy presents, plucking off the bow and sticking it to Shuichi's forehead.

"There. Now you know who my prized present is!"

The rest of the paper was torn away quickly, and Kokichi gasped, "Rilakkuma!!" It certainly was; Kokichi had complained about the lack of Rilakkuma in his plushie collection, and Shuichi had gotten him a large, squishy version of the cute bear. The big kiss pressed on his cheek was definitely worth it.

Over the next hour or so, presents were worked through. Shuichi had gotten a few novels, some notebooks and pens, and a big Gengar plushie; and Kokichi had gotten an army of new plushies, an oversized sweatshirt, and new controllers for his Switch. By the end of their opening spree, the floor was littered with boxes and papers and Checkers had completely disappeared into the sea of stuff.

"We're not done yet!" Kokichi exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and running back to their bedroom. And Shuichi took the tiny wrapped box out of his robe pocket. 

"I have something else for you too…"

Kokichi put another large box down at Shuichi's feet. The wrapping paper was different. Some kind of custom printed one, cartoon versions of them and Checkers running all around the paper. He laughed, "How can I rip this? It's so cute!"

"I have an extra piece we can hang up on the wall if you want! Just open it up!"

Shuichi was still careful with opening it up, not having the heart to destroy the chibi versions of themselves. Maybe he should've gotten some kind of custom-printed wrapping for his extra present? No, that might've been too suspicious-

He opened up the box underneath the paper only to see another box. He looked at his boyfriend. Kokichi's smile was wide and mischievous, a gleam in his eyes just screaming 'I got you something special,' "Keep going, Shumai!"

He went through about three boxes before he hit the final one: Another small, wrapped box…

Kokichi looked like he was going to explode into fireworks, "Come _on!_ You're so close!"

He unwrapped it, revealing a small black box… He took a deep breath and flipped it open.

A silver ring, simple but with two tiny gemstones in the center. Blue and purple, curled around each other in extra silver bands. Shuichi looked up at Kokichi, only to see that he had scrambled onto the floor, on one knee.

"Ah… Um, I'm not good at sappy stuff," Kokichi started, looked both excited and nervous, "But I want you to know that I wouldn't be the same if you hadn't walked into my life, Shumai. And… Well, honestly, I never want you to walk out of it. I wanna wake up with you, and eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you, and go to the movies… I even just wanna go grocery shopping with you. Even if you don't let me get that jumbo box of Drumsticks… I want to do simple, silly, domestic stuff for the rest of my life, if it's with you! What I'm getting at is, um… Will you marry me, Shumai?"

Shuichi's eyes were watering, but he laughed, "Oh, Kokichi… Of course I'll marry you-" He handed Kokichi his own extra present, which Kokichi took with big eyes, "If you'll marry me?"

The ring box was released from its wrapping paper immediately, the top flipped open in a blink. Kokichi laughed- that loud, genuine laugh Shuichi heard more often than his strange little "nishishishi" nowadays. And, it was no wonder.

Nestled inside of the little box was a simple silver ring, with only two gemstones embedded into it. Blue and purple, twirled around each other...

"Of course I'll marry you, Shu! It would make me the happiest person in the world~" Kokichi leaned in close and kissed him. And, well, what was better than this? The smell of Christmas all around them, the twinkling lights and shiny tinsel. Just them and their cat in their apartment, in their own corner of the room, unabashedly in love. They'd have to clean up the wrapping paper, call family and friends, and continue their day, but… Right now, it was all about them.

And that was what made a beautiful Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> *wheezes* MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!
> 
> This isn't late... it's a Christmas miracle! Um. So, yeah! A very cute, fluffy Saiouma fic for the Christmas time~ Because Kokichi loves Christmas, and Shuichi loves Kokichi, and they are just... so in love.
> 
> I... hope I got their personalities right? This is the first actual fic I've written for them! I love them so much, though... They deserve a happy life together ♡
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
